Hidan Love Story
by HidanLoverForever
Summary: Mayumi has only one good memory from her childhood-When a boy with silver hair and bright violet eyes protected her from bullying. Since then, she had trained hard to become strong. What happens when she picks a fight with Deidara, and Pein forces her to join? How will she react when she meets the boy again, but he's much older, and definitely not how she imaged he'd act?


6-year old Mayumi was surrounded by a group of kids, tears running down her face as they picked on her.

"Look at the little crybaby!" One boy yelled, pointing at her and laughing.

Another boy joined in, along with a few others, and said, "Yea, when are you actually going to defend yourself, brat! No wonder your parents abandoned you!"

Her cries increased more, and she hid her face in her hands as the kids laughed, each one putting in another insult, but did she do anything to stop it? No, she never did, and that's why they pick on her; because they know they can get away with it.

Suddenly, another boy came up. He had white hair, and looked to be around 7. He ran into the circle, glaring at the boys as he pushed the one that started the teasing.

"Hey! What has she ever done to you!?" He yelled, glaring at the boy. Mayumi looked up at him in wonder, shocked that someone had stood up for her. "Pick on someone your own size, not a defenseless little girl!"

The kid glared at the bold child, and he pushed him again. "Just leave her alone! Go away, jerk!"

The kids exchanged slightly worried glances, and took the smart choice, running away as he told them to. The strange boy turned to Mayumi, giving her a soft smile as he wiped away her tears. She stared in awe at his gorgeous violet eyes.

"Don't let anyone pick on you, alright? Fight back, show them whose boss." He said with a small smile. She nodded, and his smile grew. "Good. What's your name?"

"M-Mayumi…" She said shyly.

The boy nodded. "Nice to meet you Mayumi. I'm Hidan." She nodded. "Remember what I said, alright?"

"O-Okay." She said, nodding again.

"Hidan, come on!" A group of kids said from across the street.

"I'm coming!" Hidan shouted back. He turned back to her, giving her a quick smile, before running off.

_***15 Years Later***_

_***Mayumi's POV***_

It's been 15 years since that day and I haven't seen Hidan since, but nonetheless, I've never forgotten what he said. Since that day, I've trained and fought, earning respect among my village. I wasn't picked on—ever. I've become a Jashinist, and a proud one at that. I had grown both mentally and physically—and it infuriated me when one of the boys who had picked on me when I was younger flirted with me.

Yes, in all my 21 years, I've never dated anyone. I just haven't found the one. Doesn't matter—I'm happy how I am.

I've caught myself thinking about Hidan regularly, though. The way his brilliant violet eyes had stayed in my head. I remember every detail—how there's a tiny bit of pink tinged in the violet in some areas, and a hint of red. And how his white hair was slightly messy, and the color was in a way so that it didn't look like an old man, but like an albino, or like it had been painted. At his pale skin. And how his eyes showed care and protectiveness, along with kindness and sincerity.

I had heard he'd become a killer. A member of some gang. I didn't know that so called gang was called, but whenever the topic of how he had killed another innocent arose, thoughts would rush into my head; '_Has he really changed into a…a heartless killer? No, not him!', 'Is he really that cold?' _and so forth.

One thought always haunted me though; _Will I ever see him again?_

I smirked down at Mai, my 'rival' as you could call us, but I've never lost a fight to her yet. She was on the ground, my legs at the sides of her chest as I held a kunai to her throat. We'd been training, and I had won.

"Better luck next time Mai." I said, hopping up, as I put the kunai back into the hidden pocket of my sleeve. I held my hand out to her, which she took, and pulled her up.

She winced. "Dear Kami, I can never win against you."

I glared. "Jashin. Not Kami." And she just rolled her eyes, and ignored me. I sighed. "Look, I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Going to go pray to your false god?" She said, grinning, and I growled at her.

"Shut the fuck up, atheist." And with that, I was gone. I jumped from tree to tree, to my normal area I usually prayed in in the woods, but was surprised to see a talking blonde and a redhead in matching cloaks walking in the forest. I rose a brow, and jumped to the tree in a little in front of them, looking at them curiously. Why did they have matching cloaks?

The redhead stopped, looking straight at me. I cocked my head to the side. Who were these men, and how did this one detect me? I had my chakra covered.

"Looks like we have company." He said to the blonde, not looking away from me.

The blonde stopped, looking at him curiously, and followed his gaze to me. He frowned, glaring at me, and I jumped down from the tree. No use in hiding when you've already been caught.

"Oi, little girl, you shouldn't be here." The blonde growled. I cocked my head to the side, raising a brow. Little girl? This man looked around my age! "Just go back home to your boyfriend and make him a sandwich or something, un." He smirked.

My eyes widened and I glared at him. How dare he say something so sexist! I growled. "What the fuck do you mean by that, brat?"

He rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you think?"

The redhead had already moved to the side, his expression showing boredom. "Just kill her Deidara." He said emotionlessly.

My frown deepened. Kill me? I'd like to see him try! The blonde, '_Deidara_', smirked, looking at the redhead.

"Gladly, Danna."

Before he got the chance to look back at me, I got behind him, kicking his back, and he hit a tree, cursing. I tsk'ed. "Never look away from your target, idiot." I said, rolling my eyes. He whirled around, looking at me with rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck was—"

I threw a kunai from my pouch at him, barely missing his head. It caught on his ponytail, snagging to the tree, and he cursed again as he yanked his hair free. "Never let yourself become overcome with rage in a battle. It will slow you down and lag your actions."

He growled, and grabbed some clay out of his pouch, not looking away from me. I smirked. At least he was listening.

He threw a clay bird at me, and yelled; "Now you shall know true art!" He made a few hand movements. "Katsu!"

I rolled my eyes as I jumped high into the tree above me. When the explosion was over, and smoke covered the area, I shouted down, "Never allow yourself to become too cocky in battle. Your mind will become clouded with thinking you can do close to anything." Soundlessly, I snuck into the smoke, getting behind Deidara, putting a kunai to his throat. "Never use a move that will blind you and your opponent unless you plan to use it to your advantage."

"And never forget about your other opponent." I heard behind me, before everything went black.

_Shit._

I awoke in a bright room, and I had to cover my eyes. Seeing a bright light when you first wake up is never a good sign. Memories of what had happened flooded into my mind, and I bolted up, only to have my arm roughly grabbed.

"Lay back down. Now." A voice said next to me, and I knew that with the fuzziness in my brain, I was in no condition to fight. I gave a single curt nod, slowly laying back down as I studied my surroundings. The man who had grabbed my arm cautiously let go. He had a mask on his face, and strange red eyes with green pupils. I was lying on a cot, and the room didn't have any windows, just a lot of light. The man stood up, glaring down at me. "Stay here."

I gave another nod, and he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I waited until I heard his footsteps no longer, and I jumped up, searching for a weapon. Yea, I could always strangle one of them, or get a pressure point, but you should always have at least one weapon on you.

The door open suddenly, and I whirled around. A man with spikey orange hair and many piercings stood in the doorway, emotionless. I eyed his piercings. He must be able to stand a lot of pain to have those.

"I am Pein." He said. _Ah, nice._ I thought, fighting a smirk. He continued, "It was reported that you took down one of my members."

I nodded, not letting my emotions show, like him. "Yes, that is true. I take responsibility for the damage caused, but in my defense, he had provoked me."

Pein nodded. "Yes, his partner told me. But that's not why you're here."

My head cocked to the side. "Then, if I may ask, why am I?"

He smirked slightly. "You're very powerful, and I'd like you to join the Akatsuki."

_I'd like you to join the Akatsuki._

My heart stopped for a moment, and I tensed. Join the Akatsuki? Leave my village behind, become an S-Ranked killer, and a missing Nin?

"I see you're having trouble choosing. I'll make it easier for you." Pein said, seeing me thinking hard. "You either join the Akatsuki or die."

I felt myself pale. Don't really have much of a choice than, do I? I gulped, pushing down my fear, and nodded. "Fine. Since I don't really have much of a choice, I'll join."

He nodded once, reaching into his cloak to grab a similar one, folded up, and tossed it to me, along with a ring. "Good choice. You will call me Leader-sama. You don't have to always wear the cloak, but you will always wear the ring. Get yourself ready and go out to meet the others in the lounge." I nodded, and he left.

_Dear Jashin, what have I gotten myself into?_

I walked out into the lounge, as he called it, and saw a few men, and a woman, sitting on the couches.

"The new girl is here! Hi! Tobi's name is Tobi, what's new girls name!?" one wearing a lollipop mask said so fast I had to take a moment to think about what he had said.

"OH, yes, my name is Mayumi, nice to meet you." I said, smiling at him. He waved, and the blonde next to him rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be so nice to him, you know. My name's Deidara." He said, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Nice to meet you Deidara, but why would I not be nice to him?"

He just shrugged. "You'll see."

"Shut your mouth, brat." The redhead next to him growled, then turned to me, his face looking bored. "Sasori."

I nodded, smiling at him, and turned to the blue man and the raven-haired man sitting next to him.

"Itachi." The raven-haired one said, and I nodded.

"Itachi…Itachi…Uchiha, right?" He nodded, turning back to his book, and I didn't press on, instead I turned to the fish man. "What's your name?"

He grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "Kisame!" And I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kisame." I turned to the one standing in the corner. His face was half black-half white, and he had a flytrap around him. It looked really cool. "Hello, what's your name?"

"We are Zetsu." He said in two voices. I nodded. Multiple-personality…or well, multiple-person, I'm guessing. I smiled at him in greeting.

"I'm Konan." The girl said, and I smiled at her, which she returned. "You'll be rooming with me."

I nodded. "Okay, cool."

"The other two members are on a mission, but should be back—"

"We're back bitches!" A voice yelled, cutting off Kisame.

I frowned, turning towards the voice, and saw two men approaching. One had a mask and hood on, so I only saw his eyes, which were red and green, and the other—

I froze. White hair. Violet eyes. Pale skin.

"Hidan…" I whispered, looking at him. He didn't hear as he leaned against the doorway, smirking as he looked at me up and down.

"Hey, who's the bitch?" He said, the smirk still on his face as he eyes my breasts.

That was like a smack in the face. Tears stung my eyes. _Who's the bitch? _Did he really say that?

Of course I didn't expect him to remember me; it had been 15 years for Jashin's sake! But I hadn't expected him to change so much. And with that one sentence, and how he was already acting, I knew he had changed a lot.

I walked out into the hall, not answering him, and pushed past him. I found the door saying "Konan" on it quickly, and almost barged in, going to sit on the bed on the side of the room that had nothing in it. I paused, looking at the desk that didn't have paper on it, and quickly grabbed a kunai on one of the night stands, hoping Konan wouldn't mind, and slit my wrist. Not enough for it to bleed out, but enough to give the appropriate amount of blood to pray. I quickly drew the Jashin's symbol on the desk with it, and started praying, asking for Jashin to guide my path and help me make him proud of my choices.

After about an hour, I was done. I cleaned the blood and kunai, putting it back on the night stand, and cleaned my wrist. When I was done, Konan walked in, concern on her face.

"Mayumi, what was that out there?" She asked.

"Hm? What?" I asked, not looking up from my Jashin necklace.

"When Hidan walked in, you went all quiet and ran out." Konan clarified, sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked at her, lying easily. "Oh, that? It was nothing, I just had to pray."

She noticed the necklace and groaned. "God dammit, you're one too!?"

"One what?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"A Jashinist!" She raised her voice slightly in irritation. Oh.

I shrugged. "Not my problem you atheists are wrong."

Konan groaned again, going to her side of the room. "Whatever. It's almost eleven, you have to fight someone tomorrow to show some of your strength to Pein, so get some rest."

"I thought I already proved myself for beating Deidara? And why do you get to call him Pein?" I asked, frowning.

"It's personal, and he didn't exactly see what you did. Gah, we'll talk about this tomorrow, goodnight." Konan said, and I could hear the frown in her voice. I nodded, and turned off the lamp, falling into a dreamless sleep quickly.

I woke up to Konan shaking me. The light was bright, and I covered my eyes, groaning.

"God, finally you're awake, lazy ass." Konan said, smiling a bit. I grinned, and she continued. "Grab what weapons you want to use, we have a whole room filled with them!"

I jumped up at that. _A whole room!? _"Show mee!" I yelled childishly, and she giggled.

"Okay, silly, come on!" Konan said excitedly, and I hopped up. We went to a room down the hall, and when she opened it, I swear my eyes could have popped out of my head! It was _filled _with all kinds of weapons!

"Awesome!" I yelled, running in. I grabbed a few kunais, putting them in my socks, my pant legs, my boots, and my cleavage—yea, being a girl has its perks, y'know! I grabbed three smoke bombs, putting them in my bad at my side, and nodded. This was all I would need. I turned back to Konan, who rose a brow at the small amount of weapons I had. "So who will I be fighting?"

"You sure you want only that?" I nodded, and she sighed. "Okay. You'll be fighting Hidan. Good luck, you'll be meeting him in the training room." And with that, Konan left.

I found the training room, which ended up being outside, rather quickly. Hidan was already on one side of the field, and the others were on the sidelines. I rose a brow. "Am I late?"

"Nah, I just like being early. Gives me a little more time before I completely kick your ass." Hidan said, smirking, and I looked at my feet for a moment, blinking back tears, before looking up.

"Okay, big shot, let's put your supposed amazing skills to the test, hm?" I asked, smirking, and he chuckled.

"Isn't that for you, bi—"

"Enough." Pein said, cutting Hidan off. "You may begin the fight…now."

Hidan charged at me, and I shook my head and jumped lightly to the side, letting him run past, and getting behind him. He spun around, confused, and I kicked my leg up, connecting my foot to his face. He flew back, hitting the wall, and jumped back up a second later, face contorted in anger. I sighed as he jumped at me, and carelessly threw a kunai at him, getting him dead center in the forehead, and took a step back as he went crashing to the ground. Before he had enough time to get up, I slammed my foot on the back of his head, lodging the kunai in more, and he grunted in pain. He looked up at me.

"How—how could you do that so quickly?" He asked, confused as hell.

Pein stood up. "That's enough, you've proved yourself."

I instantly stepped back, and Hidan lumbered to his feet. I turned to leave, but before I disappeared, I looked over at him. "How did I do that? I never forgot what you said; I showed you whose boss." I smirked at his dumbstruck expression, and opened the door to inside, leaving.

I was almost to my room when someone grabbed my shoulder roughly, spinning me around. Out of instinct, I pulled a kunai strapped onto my thigh out, pressing it to their throat, but paused as I saw violet eyes staring at me.

"Sorry for that…" I mumbled, putting the kunai away. I turned back to him. "What do you want, Hidan?"

A moment passed as he looked at my eyes. He pulled back, looking at me wide eyed. "It really is you..Mayumi…"

I gave him a small, sad smile. "Yea.. It's me."

He looked plain dumbfounded. "H-How…you…"

"Were weak?" I finished for him, shrugging. "After you helped me, I wanted to become stronger. So I did." I shrugged again. Hidan's eyes were wide as he looked at me, mouth open.

I rolled my eyes, walking away as I gave a small wave behind. "Might wanna close your mouth, Hidan, don't want to catch flies." I smirked as he snapped his mouth shut, and I turned the corner, disappearing from his view.

I sighed, leaning against the wall as I put one hand to my head. "Jashin dammit…Why—"

"You're a Jashinist?" A voice said beside me, making me jump, pressing a kunai to their throat, and once again, it was Hidan. I growled. "I told you to not sneak up on me."

"No, you told me you were sorry for putting a kunai to my throat." He said, smirking lightly, and I growled.

"Then don't sneak up on me."

He nodded, gaze going to the chain around my neck. He loosely tugged on it, pulling the Jashinist symbol from beneath my shirt. He nodded. "Eeyup, Jashinist."

I pulled it back. "What's it to you?" But my eyes widened as my eyes locked onto his own necklace. "Oh..Okay."

He nodded, grinning lightly. "Nice—"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, irritation coursing through me. Jashin, this Hidan was so different than how I imagined him to be, and it was pissing me off, as well as saddening me, but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit the last part. "Just go back to your whores at the bar, hm?" I said, smirking lightly as his face went read. Hidan shook his head, flipping me off as he walked away. "Remember to use protection, you don't want to become a dad!" I called, my smirk growing as I saw the tips of his ears turning red.

A few hours later, I emerged from mine and Konan's room, hungry. I heard footsteps down the hall, and when I turned, I froze in my steps.

Hidan was walking down, smirking right at me, with his arm around the girl. She had long, dark blue hair, grey eyes, and was wearing _only _an oversized white shirt, mostly unbuttoned, revealing most of her breasts. My fists clenched, and I turned the other way, deciding to find another route leading me to the kitchen.

I _finally _found it, after many different turns down many different halls. I sighed as I looked in the fridge for something to eat. I jumped in surprise as I heard the sink turn on, and looked up to see the girl Hidan was with earlier filling a glass of water. I looked around, unable to find Hidan.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I asked her, my voice harsher than I wanted it to be.

She looked slightly startled that I actually talked to her, as she turned off the sink, tuning to me. "Oh, he's in his room waiting for me." She said, a slight smirk on her face, and I kept back a growl. She saw my expression and her smirk grew. "Why, are you jealous?"

"I'm sorry, but **who** are you?" I snapped, almost cutting her off.

"Sweet Pea." She replied smoothly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fits you so much." Sarcasm dripped from my voice, and she was the one this time to roll her eyes.

"You know, you're missing out." She said suddenly, and I frowned in confusion. She saw my expression and giggled lightly. "Hidan is _amazing _in bed. He knows all the tricks. Better snatch him up, before I do." Her smirk reappeared, making me growl.

"Whore…" I mumbled under my breath, but she must have heard.

"Pfft, you're one to talk." She said, and I glared at her.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Don't act innocent, bitch. You know you want him just as much as me. Hell, by looking at you now, you've probably have had more action than me." Her smirk grew. "Probably got an STD."

I slammed the fridge close, glaring daggers at her, a kunai out, making her eyes widen. "Shouldn't have said that, bitch." Was the last thing she heard before I grabbed her head, slamming it onto the counter. I heard her skull crack, and didn't even flinch, knowing she had seconds to live, and dug the kunai into the back of her throat, completely through the bone, and it protruded from the front of her throat. I smirked as I dropped her body, letting it fall to the ground in a bloody heap. I didn't bother washing the blood off me, and grabbed a soda from the fridge before walking out.

While passing Hidan's room, I knocked on the door, smirk never leaving my face as I called out, "Hey Hidan, may wanna go check on your whore!"

I disappeared, reappearing in my own room before he could even open his door, and in about a minute I heard him yell out in alarm and surprise, before yelling, "_Mayumi!"_

I smirked as I saw Hidan slammed open my bedroom door, glaring at me. Konan rose a brow, and I mouthed out, '_Tell you later'. _She nodded, and I turned back to Hidan with an innocent face. "Yes Hidan?"

His glare intensified. "What the hell did you do to my girl?"

"Oh, the whore?" I asked, grinning, making him growl.

"Yes, the 'whore'."

I shrugged. "I just gave her what was coming to her. She deserved what she got."

Hidan glared at me, not replying as he walked away, slamming the door shut. I turned to the curious Konan, who sighed. "What happened?"

"Hidan brought a whore here, who called _me _a whore, and had the balls to say I probably had an STD. So," I shrugged again. "I slammed her head onto the counter and stabbed her in the throat."

Konan rolled her eyes. "Bitch deserved it then."

"Exactly."

_***Hidan's POV**_*

I shook my head, pulling my ear away from the door. I knew Mayumi wouldn't tell me what had happened, so I stayed behind and listened to the door to hear what really happened. I hadn't intended to have her be pissed and kill the chick! I bought Sweet Pea for the night to make Mayumi jealous, see her reaction. Yea, I know I'm an ass, but again, I didn't think they'd have a catfight!

I sighed, shaking my head again as I walked out to the kitchen. I'd already taken care of Sweet Pea's body; now I just need to get up the damn blood before Kakuzu or Pein have a fit.

I sighed as I looked at the blood. Why the hell did Mayumi have to stab her? She was already dead from when her head was slammed down.

"Well, better take care of it now." Another sigh escaped me as I looked down at the mess.

_***Mayumi's POV***_

It had been a few days since I killed the whore. Hidan was over being pissed, as was I. I don't even know why I had gotten so mad when I saw him with her, even before she'd opened her fat mouth. I just…I don't know.

Hidan hasn't made the mistake of bringing another whore here, showing he at least learns.

Every day, I watch Hidan carefully, looking for any trace of the boy I once knew. And every day I was disappointed to come up with nothing.

"Mayumi-chan!" Tobi yelled, making me cringe. I turned to him, smiling.

"Yes, Tobi?" I asked sweetly.

"Leader-sama said Mayumi-chan and Tobi had to go on a mission, and Tobi is a good boy so Tobi had to tell Mayumi-chan about the mission Leader-sama wanted us to go to so go get ready because Mayumi-chan and Tobi have to go to the mission Leader-sama wanted Mayumi-chan and Tobi to go to!" He said quickly, all in one breath, and I found myself pausing for a moment, trying to de-code what he had just said, before it hit me.

"OH, okay, Tobi." I smiled, patting his head. "Yes, Tobi is a good boy, and uh, Mayumi-chan already has her weapons, so let's go!" I said, trying to talk like him to make him happy, which seemed to work.

Tobi jumped up and down, and by the aura coming from him, I could tell he was smiling from under his mask. "Yay! Come on Mayumi-chan!" He said, racing off.

"I'm coming!" I said, smiling as I followed him, trying to keep up as he basically ran out of the hideout. "So, what do we have to do, Tobi?" I asked Tobi once I caught up to him.

"Mayumi-chan and Tobi has to spy on Orochimaru." He said, and I nodded. Orochimaru, hm? This should be fun.

After six hours of sitting in a tree on one side of the base with Tobi on a tree on the other side, it proved to not be fun. At all.

I sighed, yawning. Night had fallen, and I found myself fighting my heavy eyelids from falling close. _N-No Mayumi…you can't sleep now…Mm…maybe just five…min..utes.. _I gave in, and blessed sleep found me.

_***Tobi's POV***_

I sighed, fighting an aggravated groan. I hadn't seen any sign of Orochimaru or his servants, and it was starting to piss me off. I shook my head as I got up, looking to where Mayumi was.

Or where she was supposed to be..

"Mayumi?" I said quietly as I went over to where she last was. "Mayumi, where the fuck are you!?"

I froze right in my spot as I looked down, seeing right below where she was, sat a small black plaint, with purple fumes coming from it. How the fuck did I not see that before!?

"God dammit!" I whisper-yelled to myself. This…This was _not _good…

_***Mayumi's POV***_

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, and inwardly groaned. This couldn't be good, it never is.

"Ah, you're awake, Mayumi…" A voice hissed, making me jump in surprise, reaching for my kunai, but froze when I noticed it wasn't there. Frantically, I checked my hiding places for them, and couldn't find a single one, not even the one in my cleavage or thighs. "Don't think I didn't take precautions, girl." The voice hissed again, and I spun around to see a snake man, who I instantly recognized as Orochimaru, from what Tobi has described to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, unafraid.

His smirk faltered slightly, and his fist went out, which I narrowly missed, but suddenly I felt something slithering up me, and I paled as it wrapped around my body, making me unable to move. I looked down and, as I thought, there was a snake wrapped around me. Orochimaru was right in front of me as I looked back up, and he grabbed my chin, forcing my head still.

"What I want? I want children, sweetie. And you'd be the perfect wife." He hissed, and my blood went cold.

_Children…wife…. _

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Of course I won't—"

The snake tightened around me, cutting me off, and I felt blood trickling down my chin. Orochimaru tsk'ed, shaking his head.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter, Mayumi." He said, and the next thing I knew, he had grabbed me by my hair, throwing me down onto a hard mattress I hadn't noticed before.

_**-3 Weeks Later-**_

_***Hidan's POV***_

Three weeks. THREE FUCKING WEEKS. That's how long it took to get Mayumi back. Pein wouldn't let us go in to get her until then. The entire time, my mood had been worse than normal.

I smirked as I heard one of Deidara's bombs go off, signaling we could go. I shot up, running at full speed, my scythe slicing at Orochimaru's minions as they tried attacking me. I could hear the others behind me, but I didn't care about them. I just wanted Mayumi back—

I didn't like her or anything! Hah, don't get that stupid thought into your head! I just felt like I had to protect her, watch over her, help her, at all costs!

We ran into the hideout on the side that Blondie had courteously blown up for us, and we all split up; Kakuzu and I down one hall, Kisame and Itachi down another, Dei, Sasori, and Tobi taking care of the people, Zetsu looking on his own, and Pein and Konan doing their thing—they didn't tell us, but in all honesty, I didn't really care anyway.

I froze, and Kakuzu ran past me, before skidding to a stop, almost face-planting the ground. He turned around, annoyed. "What is it—"

"Shh!" I hushed, cutting him off. There was faint crying, and silently, I walked through the hall until I came to the second to last door, where crying was heard from. I frowned, opening the door, and froze at the sight in front of me.

Mayumi huddled in the corner, terrified. She was _naked, _holding only a thin, small blanket. Her hair was dirty and tangled, all in her face, she had dirt, bruises, cuts, welts, and dried blood covering her skin. She was deathly pale, and very, very skinny. Her once warm, caring eyes were wide, and filled with nothing but fear.

"M-Mayumi?" I said softly, taking a step towards her, only to have her press herself against the wall, trying to get away from me. My eyes widened, and I could have sworn I felt my heart drop.

"Holy shit…." Kakuzu mumbled from the doorway, and she tried backing away further. I turned around, and he was looking at her, eyes wide in shock. He backed away, never taking his eyes off her. "I'll be right back Hidan. Try to not scare her any more than she is now." And with that, he took off, down the hall.

I stayed silent, and still, not wanting to spook her. She was trembling, her skin had paled more, which I didn't even think was possible. Suddenly, I heard a throat clearing behind me, and I turned around to see Pein and Konan. Pein looked…well…the same, emotionless, but there was something different in his eyes. I don't know…But Konan, she had tears forming in her wide eyes.

Konan took a small step towards Mayumi, silent, and Mayumi trembled a bit more, but didn't try to move away. Soon, Konan was right next to her, crouching down.

"Hey.." She said in a voice you'd say to a toddler crying. She noticed Mayumi trembling, and rushed to calm her. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you. Do you remember me?" Mayumi nodded quickly, and Konan gave her a small smile. "Well that's good. Do you remember any of them?" Konan pointed over to us, and Mayumi gave a hesitant nod. Konan's smile faltered for a moment. "Then why are you so afraid of them?"

She just closed her eyes and shook her head frantically, her tremors returning. She reached a shaky hand to her throat, and took away her fingers, revealing them to be soaked in blood. We all tensed, but she then started writing on the wall, 'Men-Monsters'.

_***Konan's POV***_

I frowned in concern as I read what she wrote. I looked over at Kakuzu and Hidan—Kakuzu looked both curious and pissed, while Hidan looked curious, pissed, and…

Broken.

As if someone had taken the thing he cared most about and crushed it right in front of him.

I turned back to Mayumi, who was shaking. Her eyes were sunken in, and I doubt she got much sleep while she was here…but one of the things that troubled me the most was the dried blood on her thighs (She had her 'area' covered, her thighs just showed, okay?). I slowly got up, not making any sudden movements, not wanting to frighten her more, and she reluctantly let me help her get up as well. Her knees buckled, though, when she was up, and I had to catch her as she fell. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Hidan was about to rush over to catch her, but I had beaten him to it.

"You okay, hun?" I asked her softly, and she nodded, mumbling a timid _yes. _I nodded, letting her lean on me as I helped her, but she stopped walking, almost falling at the suddenness as we reached the guy. I frowned in confusion. "Sweetie, I promise, they won't hurt you, okay?"

Timidly, hesitantly, she nodded, getting a bit closer to me. I glanced at them; Kakuzu had the same expression, but Hidan looked..

Hurt?

_***Hidan's POV***_

Honestly, it stung seeing her so afraid of me, and I vowed to myself that if we found Orochimaru, I would kill him myself. Pein had told me when he and Konan got here that he, along with his little gang, had fled as soon as Blondie destroyed the side of their base. They were lucky too—I would have tortured them slowly, playing with them before I sent them to Jashin-sama.

As she and Konan passed, I noticed that Mayumi's eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, and blood dripped from…well…everywhere. I frowned, looking at Konan, and she knew what I meant. She nodded, quickly taking Mayumi away so she could get her to the safety of the base.

I sighed when they were out of sight, turning to Leader and Kakuzu. "So, no sign of Snakey at all?"

Pein shook his head. "Hidan, I promise you, as soon as we find him, you will be the first to know." I nodded. "Good. Now, go with the others, tell them everything, and head back to the base. We'll figure out what to do there."

Kakuzu and I nodded again, and ran off in different directions to tell the others.

_***Mayumi's POV***_

Konan took me back to the base. My entire lower body ached, not used to moving around this much from the weeks I'd spent in Orochimaru's place. As she took me to the infirmary, I froze as we stood in the doorway; all the members were there. Nine men. All in one room.

My breathing quickened, and I felt a pang of fear shoot in me as my eyes widened. I faintly heard Konan yelling my name as I took off down the hall, no doubt fucking up my ankle that had been throbbing this entire time.

I ran into mine and Konan's room, slamming the door behind me as I ran into the corner, hidden by my bed. I got low as I heard running feet outside my door, staying quiet and holding my breath as Konan and Hidan burst into the room, both looking frantic.

I honestly have no idea how I could stay in the base for so long, with all these men—these _murderers—_and not be afraid at all in the past.

Konan looked in my direction, and gave a relieved sigh. "There you are." She slowly approached me, careful not to startle or scare me. "Hun, you're really hurt, and Kakuzu needs to make you better, but to do that you need to be around the—"

"_No!" _ I yell, startling both her and Hidan. I pushed myself more into the corner, wincing a bit at my wounds. I refused to let another man near me…

Konan frowned. "But Mayumi, at the rate that you're bleeding at now, you could bleed to death!"

I shook my head, but my eyes became wide as Hidan growled, prowling towards me. I started shaking, noticing I damned myself by going in the corner.

"Hidan, don't—"

Konan cut herself off as Hidan grabbed my arms, forcing me up, ignoring me as I cried out in pain.

"Hidan!" Konan snapped.

"What!? You just want her to fucking _die _because of her fear!? I sure as hell don't, so I'm acting, dammit!" He snapped, making me flinch.

He started to walk, pulling me along, but noticed how I stumbled and looked down at my throbbing ankle. His face softened for a moment, as he picked me up bridal-style, his face going back hard as he walked out into the hall, ignoring my struggling.

I noticed myself becoming weaker and dizzy, and noticed a thick trail of blood behind us, following. _Is that mine?_ I thought.

Hidan opened the infirmary room. Some of the members had already cleared, leaving only Kakuzu and Pein. Hidan set me onto the bed, grabbing my wrists and forcing me to stay still in case I tried to run again. He nodded to Kakuzu, who lifted a syringe filled with a clear liquid, and I panicked.

"N-No! Hidan, p-please, let me go, h-he can't—y-you can't!" I stammered, feeling my eyes well up with tears as they spilled onto my cheeks.

Hidan sighed, giving me an apologetic look, before looking at Kakuzu. "I've got her still, put her to sleep, now!"

I tried moving, but Hidan's grip was like iron as he held me still. My eyes widened as something pricked my arm, and slowly, my struggling stopped as blackness surrounded me, and I found myself slipping into unconsciousness.

_***Hidan's POV***_

I'd felt Konan's icy glare at the back of my head for at least an hour now. Scowling, I spin around.

"What the fuck is your problem, Konan!?" I snap, and her glare intensifies.

"You are! Because of that stunt you pulled with Mayumi, she may not ever trust men again! You just picked her up and carried her off! She looked fucking petrified, and then you held her down while Kakuzu practically knocked her out!? What the hell!?" She snapped.

I growled. "And what was I supposed to do, let her bleed to death!? Because that's what woulda happened dammit!"

"You didn't have to scare her half to death!"

"She was already almost dead!"

"Oh, don't get smart with me!"

"What are you, my mom!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kakuzu interrupted, glaring at us. "YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE TEN YEAR OLDS, AND I AM TRYING TO SAVE SOMEONE HERE DAMMIT. SHUT THE FUCK UP OR GO AWAY."

Konan and I glared at eachother, but stayed quiet as Kakuzu worked. I felt anxious, not knowing how she was going to be, and the next thing I knew, an hour had passed, and Kakuzu sighed.

"She'll be fine. Emotional trauma, of course, and no telling how she will be around us, but physically, she's fine. No brain trauma, either, thankfully." He explained, and we nodded. "Konan, you've got the first shift watching her."

"What!?" I interrupted. "Why not me!?"

He glared. "Because she is afraid of men, and because of how much you scared her, she may be the most scared of you, Hidan."

_***Nobody's POV***_

Weeks passed by rather quickly. Mayumi refused to speak, eat, drink….She only allowed Konan near her, a fact that pissed Hidan off.

He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but Hidan really liked Mayumi. Whenever she was around, he felt more alive than ever. But ever since she started fearing him, he was crushed.

"Hidan, I can't get Mayumi to eat. Since you two were like best friends, maybe you can try, and it might make her a little less scared?" Konan suggested, and Hidan sighed.

"For the tenth time, it won't make her less scared, but whatever, I'll give it another go." Hidan sighed, getting up as he took the plate out of Konan's hands, walking towards Mayumi's room.

He knocked on the door once before coming in. "Hey Mayumi." He said with a soft smile, after he shut the door behind him. He wouldn't dare let the others see him this soft to anyone, but c'mon, this was Mayumi.

He walked in to see Mayumi on her bed, under the covers, hiding. He sighed as he walked over, gently pulling the covers off her head, and she flinched. "Hey, it's alright Mayumi." He gave her a soft smile, which she didn't return. She just kept staring at him in fear. "Want something to eat?"

She shook her head no.

He held up an apple. "Want an apple?"

She shook her head no.

His smile faltered a bit, and he picked up a chip. "Want some chips?"

She shook her head no.

He huffed slightly, holding up a water bottle. "Can you at least drink something?"

No.

He felt his eye twitch. "Mayumi. Eat. Drink. Talk. Do something for Jashin's sake!"

She just stared at him, and he snapped. He grabbed her shoulders suddenly in a tight grip, not too much to hurt, but keep her still, and ignored her struggling. "Mayumi, snap the hell out of it! You've known me for HOW long!? Have I EVER harmed you!? Who helped you when bullies picked on you!? Who was the only one who fucking helped you!? And who the fuck told you to be strong and not take shit from anyone, huh!? Me, Jashin dammit! So do you think after doing all that shit, I wouldn't care?! That I would ever let anyone hurt you again!? Or that I'd hurt you _myself_!?" She hesitantly shook her head. "No! Because…Because I fucking love you, Mayumi!"

She stared at me wide-eyed, tensed. "Y-Y-You l-love me?"

I nodded, desperate to see her how she used to be, thankful that she actually talked. "I love your smile, your laugh, the way you act like you can take anyone on and take care of their wounds after you beat their ass. I love how sweet and kind you are, but can have an attitude as well. I love how you don't judge others and always put them before yourself. But you never do those things anymore, Mayumi! You never act like _you _anymore! You just hide! You never eat, you never drink—remember how you almost always had a soda with you, in case you needed a shot of caffeine, and a chocolate bar sticking out of your back pocket! You never talk anymore; you never show any of your amazingly colorful emotions, besides fear! You're not _Mayumi _anymore, you're just a shell! And I miss you! I miss seeing the girl I love! Please Mayumi, please, come back!"

Mayumi shook and trembled as tears flowed from her eyes. She shot up, and enveloped me in a hug as she sobbed in my chest. "I'm so…_so _sorry, Hidan! Just…Just with everything that went on.. I…I… I'm just so sorry!" She choked out.

I rubbed her bath soothingly, whispering that it was okay. After a few minutes, she calmed down, sniffling as she pulled away, and gave me a small, reassuring smile, making my heart skip a beat.

She bit her lip a bit, blushing as she saw I was staring at her (not creepy-like). I found myself leaning in, and my lips brushed against hers.

"You're such a tease.." She whispered, making me smirk, but my eyes widened as she slammed her lips into mine. They quickly closed as I cupped her cheek, using my other hand to wrap around her waist and pull her into my lap, deepening the kiss. I licked her lip, begging for access, which she denied, grinning into the kiss. I smirked, lightly nipping at her lower lip as my hand on her waist caressed her side, and she shivered, her lips parting slightly as she let out a small moan, and I used the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. She grinned at my little trick, wrapping her arms around my neck loosely.

"What is taking so long in there?" Konan's voice came from the doorway as she opened the door, stopping when she saw us. We both froze, pulling apart as we looked at her. "Damn Hidan..." Konan smirked, turning around as she closed the door behind her, shouting over her shoulder, "Don't forget to use protection!"

_***Mayumi's POV***_

A few weeks had past. Hidan was happy that I opened up to them all again. I laughed, I smiled, I had conversations, I even went on a mission, accompanied by Hidan and Kakuzu, of course.

Oh, Hidan, right…Well…We kind of did something that prevented most of the members from sleep, if you get what I mean.

"_No! You're not going on a mission; it's too dangerous!" Hidan yelled, frowning. _

_I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Hidan, I am an S-Ranked missing nin. A killer. I can handle killing __**one **__guy for having info on us, okay?" I saw how pained he was, and it killed me, but I can't stay locked in the hideout forever! "It's my choice. And besides, I'll have you and Kuzu there with me!" I gave him a reassuring smile, the one he always fell for._

_He sighed, his frown disappearing as he wound an arm around my waist. "You know you kill me, right?"_

_I grinned as I bit my lower lip slightly, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's my job, though. And besides, you know ya love me."_

_He smirked, leaning in, and in a second, the door was closed and he was pinning me to the bed. "That, I do."_

The other members—mainly Deidara and Konan—wouldn't stop hassling us about it. The teasing stopped, though, once Deidara and Sasori were sent on a mission to retrieve Gaara…and Sasori didn't return. Now, after the loss, the hideout was…dull. Sometimes Hidan was able to brighten it up, making one of his sarcastic jokes, or Tobi and I would prank some of the members, but it just…wasn't the same, after he were gone, for he was a good friend, and Deidara just wasn't the same without him. Especially since all of us were wary whenever we went on a mission, now.

Today was the day I was going to tell him, definitely. I sighed as I quietly went into our room, seeing Hidan cleaning up some blood. He must have just finished praying. "Hey.." I said softly, and he smiled.

"Hey love. What's up?"

Worry was running through me as he looked at me with those big violet eyes. How would he react? He must have seen my worry, for he frowned, getting up. "What's wrong, Mayumi?" He asked, concern etched in his features.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered under my breath, and he frowned.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Speak up, Mayumi."

"I'm pregnant!"

He froze, his face covered in shock. "You're…?"

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. He was going to leave me, or make me get rid of it, I just knew it! "Hidan, I'm so—"

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a giant hug. "This is so amazing!" He yelled, a huge smile on his face as he crushed me.

"Hidan…can't…breathe.." I choked out, and he loosened his grip considerably.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, excitement in his features, and I nodded, a smile making its way to my face. He brightened even more. "Can I tell them?" he asked, pointing to the door, and I nodded again, smiling more. He practically ran out the door. "_Guys, I'm going to be a father!"_

Everyone was shocked at the news, but soon smiled and congratulated us. Even Itachi had a small smile. Konan took a picture as Hidan grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into a passionate kiss, startling me, but I of course kissed back.

Pein sighed, holding up his hand to calm everyone. "Hidan, Mayumi, congratulations, but Hidan and Kakuzu need to go on a mission. Now."

The members rolled their eyes and frowned, and Hidan glared. "Now? Look—"

"Now." He repeated, cutting Hidan off. He sighed, and I gave him a small smile. "It's fine, Hidan. Go on, have fun sacrificing." I grinned at his smirk, and he kissed me once more before grabbing his scythe, giving me his signature smile before he and Kakuzu left.

Days passed, and I was starting to get worried. Usually within two or three days they return, but it's been about a week for Jashin's sake!

I was sitting in my room, on my bed as I stared up at the ceiling waiting, when the door opened. I shot up, a huge smile on my face, but it faltered when I saw Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan. No Hidan.

"Where's Hidan?" I asked, before I noticed Konan's tear-strained face.

"Mayumi…I'm so sorry…but Hidan is dead." Pein said, and I froze.

_Dead?_

"N-No, Hidan's immortal, he can't be dead! He can't be!" I argued, disbelieving.

"Shikimaru Nara, a ninja from the leaf, buried him in pieces under rocks after…blowing him up. He was unable to make sacrifices, thus losing his immortality, and died of malnutrition." Pein explained, and I stared at him in shock.

Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head. "We'll…give you some time."

And with that, they left.

Leaving me to think about it.

About how my love—

My joy—

My baby's father—

Was dead.

I didn't cry as I got up, grabbing my backpack as I shoved my clothes into it. Nor did I cry as I picked up two pictures; one with all the Akatsuki members and I, before Sasori died. We all looked…so happy. The other one was the one Konan took when the announcement was made. The one with us kissing.

I didn't cry as I made a jutsu, seeing the black leave my room, going into each members rooms, and erasing their memories of me. They'll just think the girl in the pictures was another one of Hidan's whores.

I didn't cry as I silently left the base, undetected. As I left all my friends—no, my family—behind. Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Pein…everyone.

I didn't cry as I ran into the forest, determined to get to the leaf. I threw my Akatsuki cloak behind, as well as the ring. I walked in, my eyes burning with unshed tears, but I still didn't cry. I made my way to the Hokage's office, ignoring the stares and guards trying to stop me, as I threw open the door, startling the woman at the desk. I walked forward, throwing aside the guards, as I slammed my hands onto the desk.

"I will be staying in this village as a welcomed guest. People will treat me as everyone else. I will get an apartment by the edge of the village, and not be disturbed. Do you understand?" I said, venom coating every word. She met my hard stare with her own, and gave a single, curt nod. I nodded as well, leaving the building as she barked out orders.

A man walked beside me. I didn't bother even glancing in his direction, silent as he led me to my apartment, giving me the key. I nodded, dismissing him as I walked in, setting my backpack down. The apartment was furnished, the man had said something about this being a spare for visitors. I sat down on the bed, staring at the wall.

And then, finally alone, I cried.

Months past. I never talked to anyone, barely ever left my house. I only left to get food and water, and that was only for the health for my children.

Yea, children. I found out I was having twins. Boys. They probably would look like Hidan, one would have his silver hair, one would have his beautiful white eyes, and both would have his smile. They would have his attitude, and determination, I presume.

I would name one of them Hidan, after his late father. The other one…I didn't know what I would name him. I was planning that if I was going to have twins, I would name one, and Hidan would name the other, but that can't really happen now, can it? Maybe I'll let Tsunade pick the other one's name, since she's helped me through my pregnancy.

Tsunade has helped me through my cravings, helped me around town, gotten me some baby things, emotionally helped me…she'd been like a sister.

Hah, Naru actually had the guts to try to talk to me one day. I don't think he knew Hidan was my love, and my child's husband. I don't think Tsunade knew until then, either.

_Tsunade had taken me to this one ramen place. I forget what it's called; I hadn't really been paying attention._

"_Two bowls of ramen." She told the man, who smiled and nodded. Someone sat next to me, and I looked over unemotionally to see a kid who looked like he had dyed a pineapple black and glued it to his head. "Hello Shikimaru." Tsunade greeted, and I froze._

"_Shikimaru Naru?" I asked for clarification, and he nodded hesitantly. My expression darkened and I glared at the surprised man. I stood, for the first time since I had cried feeling emotion; hatred. "You…You…Monster!" I shouted, catching him and Tsunade off guard. "You killed my love! My children's father for Jashin's sake!" I yelled at him, shaking from anger as my eyes burned with tears. "How could you!? How could you kill Hidan!?"_

"_Hidan!?" Tsunade said from behind me, shocked._

"_He was your…"_

"_My love, my children's father, my __**everything!" **__I felt the cold metal of a kunai in my hand; I didn't even noticed I had grabbed one. His eyes widened, and Tsunade grabbed me._

"_Mayumi, calm down—"_

"_Fuck you! Just fuck you!" I shouted, yanking out of her grasp. I looked over to Shikimaru, who was gone, and felt tears rushing out of my eyes as I broke down, and Tsunade held me as I cried. Why had he had to die? And why did I let him go on that mission!? Why, why, why!?_

I woke up with a jump as I felt something wet, and I gasped in surprise as a sudden burst of pain hit me. I reached over, grabbing my phone as I called Tsunade.

"Mm, what?" Her sleepy voice came.

"The babies are coming!" I choke out.

"W-What?!" her voice is more awake, and filled with shock.

"THE BABIES ARE COMING DAMMIT. GET HERE. NOW." I yell into the phone, and threw it down as another wave hit.

In minutes, Tsunade and Sakura, along with a couple other women, were there as Tsunade kicked down my door.

Let me just say; Child birth? Most painful thing ever.

Child_ren? _You will want to fucking die.

After hours of excruciating pain, I was holding two little boys in my arms, wrapped in two little blue blankets. And I had been right; one had silver hair, one had violet eyes. Except the only difference? The one with violet eyes _also _had silver hair, while the other one with silver hair had blue-green eyes.

"This little guy," I said, gesturing to the boy who looked most like Hidan. "Will be Hidan. And Tsunade, I want you to pick this little guy's name." I said with a smile, looking at my other son.

Tsunade looked shocked. "M-Me?" She asked, and I nodded, smiling.

"You are like a sister to me; therefore you will be their godmother, in case anything happens to me." I clarified, and a huge smile broke out onto her face.

She stared at my son, thinking hard. She snapped her fingers, smiling. "Akito."

I smiled, looking down at him. "Akito. It fits him. Akito and Hidan."

_***?'S POV***_

I watched as the women left Mayumi and her children alone. Pity. I could have been the one to give her those two. She wouldn't have been so heartbroken about Hidan's death, either, because she'd have me.

Mayumi may have erased the Akatsuki's memory of her, but she hasn't erased mine. She thought I was dead. But she doesn't know how big of a mistake she has made.

_***Mayumi's POV***_

I sighed happily as I lay down to sleep. The twins were asleep in a crib, another baby thing Tsunade had gotten me. I was just about to fall into blessed dreamland when I tensed, feeling dark aura I knew too well, and feared. My eyes darted to the crib. Nononono, he will _not _hurt my babies!

I jumped up, but tensed as a cold blade touched my throat, a familiar voice hissing in my ear; "Don't move, and I and my friends will not touch your boys."

I gave a small nod, and he continued. "Mayumi, I'm disappointed that you didn't stay with me. We could have been so happy." I started shaking as tears ran down my face, but he ignored it. "Tsk Tsk, now that you betrayed me though, I can't trust you, can I?" The blade pressed further into my throat, and I felt blood starting to flow down my neck. I smiled slightly as I got an idea.

"L-Lord Orochimaru, it wasn't my fault…I-I was taken against my will, that's why I escaped." I begged, knowing fully well he wasn't going to comply.

He chuckled. "You think I'm going to believe that?" He moved the point of the sword to my chest, just as I thought he was. "You would never leave your precious Hidan."

I smirked. "You're right. I wouldn't." Quickly, I grabbed the handle of the sword, before plunging it through me, so deep that it went into Orochimaru, who was behind me. I heard him grunt in surprise and pain as I twisted the blade. I didn't care about the pain, I was numb. I started cutting up, feeling his black blood rushing off the blade as I got up to almost my neck, meaning it was to his chest. I knew it would take a lot more to kill him, but that doesn't mean he still can't feel pain.

I tore the blade out, turning around swiftly as I sliced his throat. His head fell to the floor with a t_hump, _as did his body, after cutting it straight down the middle.

I saw my blood dripping to the floor as I slowly stumbled over to the crib, where my twins were sleeping. I leaned down, kissing both of them on the forehead. "Be good for your auntie Tsunade. Don't ever forget about your father and I…" I whispered to them, tears stinging my eyes. I grabbed the pictures, the one of Hidan and I, and the one of us with the Akatsuki, placing them gently in the crib, a little away from the small boys, so they wouldn't get pushed off. A single tear fell, landing on Hidan's little cheek, which I wiped away. He stirred slightly in his sleep, not waking, and I covered my mouth with a hand to muffle a broken sob. "I…I love you both…" I whispered to them, before collapsing on the floor, where everything went black.

_Hidan…I guess I'll be joining you now.._

_**END**_


End file.
